


True Love is Stronger than Dementia

by AllisonIlluminated



Category: RWBY
Genre: Crack Relationships, F/M, Rare Pairings, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 10:51:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12555820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllisonIlluminated/pseuds/AllisonIlluminated
Summary: Salem laughed maniacally as held the four relics up.  “Deafness and early onset dementia are no match for the power of romance!  Now, it's time to carry out my plans once and for all!”Salem/Shopkeeper.  Literal crack.  Salem likes throwing her servants through walls.





	True Love is Stronger than Dementia

**True Love is Stronger than Dementia**

 

* * *

 

 

Ruby fell to her knees as Cinder kicked Crescent Rose away. “No! I can't lose, I- I-”

 

Watts and Tyrian both laughed as Cinder picked her up and dragged her to Salem's feet, dropping her unceremoniously onto the stone floor. “May I?” the fall maiden rasped out as a fireball flickered in her hand.

 

Salem smiled as she rose from her throne, flicking her hand outwards. “Cinder, dear, I must commend you for your admirable performance. I always told you that you would become powerful, and you have, to have defeated your biggest enemy. Unfortunately...”

 

Cinder screamed as she was blown out of Salem's palace through solid stone by the combined powers of winter, spring, and summer.

 

“You have outlived your usefulness.”

 

Ruby crawled away as Cinder's power rushed into the queen of the Grimm, only to be frozen in place as Salem rose into the air. With a casual flick of her wrist, she repaired the wall. “Why, wherever do you think you're going?

 

She struggled for a moment, her eyes starting to glow a brilliant silver white before suddenly stopping. “Huh?”

 

Salem laughed evilly. “Please, have you forgotten that I am the maiden? I have all four seasons and relics, you can't stop me any longer Ruby Rose.”

 

Ruby hung her head, defeated. “Why did you do all of this? You- you killed everyone! Remnant is destroyed! What's the point?”

 

“True love, of course.”

 

“Huh?”

 

A cloaked man stepped out of the shadows from behind her throne. Salem strode up to him and flung his hood back, revealing-

 

“Wait, the Dust Till Dawn shopkeeper?”

 

The old man waved at Ruby and made a funny humming noise as Salem hungrily kissed his cheek. “Yes, after you trashed his shop, he came to me looking for revenge against the huntsmen and other shopkeepers. Imagine how furious he was that all other shopkeepers got better character designs than he did. Of course, neither of us expected to find true love, but I wouldn't live without him.”

 

Her henchmen looked just as stunned as Ruby. “Character designs?” Watts asked. “Salem, we were not informed of-”

 

The shopkeeper shook his head, so Salem blasted her servants out of the other side of her throne room before repairing it. “My, it's been busy in here today, hasn't it dear?”

 

Ruby squeezed her eyes shut, desperately wanting her nightmare to just end. “But how can you have a relationship with him? You're the queen of the Grimm, and he's, well…

 

The old man clapped delightedly and pointed as two massive Nevermores played catch with Tyrian outside in the hellish landscape.

 

Salem laughed maniacally as held the four relics up. “Deafness and early onset dementia are no match for the power of romance! Now, it's time to carry out my plans once and for all!”

 

“What are you going to do?” Ruby asked hopelessly.

 

“Remake the world, of course,” she said. “Don't worry, you and your little friends will have plenty of chances to suffer. I'm just going to be sending you back to the beginning and fulfilling my love's true wish.”

 

“What?”

 

The old man's face darkened as he smiled. Salem shot him an adoring look before saying, “Why, he doesn't want just Dust Till Dawn. He wants total control of every store in Remnant so he can punish the huntsmen when the time comes. Therefore, every store keeper will be just like my lovely shopkeeper.”

 

Ruby gasped. “You won't get away with this diabolical scheme!”

 

Salem drew her love close, giving him her last kiss in the old world. “Why, I already have.”

 

The world turned white.

 

* * *

 

Ruby Rose paused as she entered the door to Dust Till Dawn.

 

Why did she feel like she was forgetting something?

 

The shopkeeper narrowed her eyes at her, smirking as she brushed past him. He seemed just like every other shopkeeper on Remnant, but that expression was weird, so she pulled her headphones over her ears and pulled out her scroll as the doorbell dinged again.

 

This Will Be The Day.

 

Without a second thought, Ruby pressed play.

**Author's Note:**

> [A/N] Um…
> 
> So, I wrote this?
> 
> Go read re:Bound, my actual story, if you prefer some boring old Ruby/Neo over my real OTP. Or literally anything else.
> 
> This is a oneshot, but god forbid people actually like this I might write more?
> 
> Also, this ship needs a name. You guys are creative, I'm sure you can figure it out.
> 
> You're welcome.
> 
> Pokefan87


End file.
